


You want me down on earth (but I am up in space)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [50]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s certain the ‘ticking time bomb’ adage actually is true where it comes to Steve McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want me down on earth (but I am up in space)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Extempore
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 1; Early  
>  **Title:** Icona Pop's _I Love It_

Danny’s certain the ‘ticking time bomb’ adage actually is true where it comes to Steve McGarrett. Especially early on. Sure, he can stand still and look harmless, putter in his office, wander around HQ with a coffee cup in his hand, but it’s all counting down.

To the next time he can go running off, half cocked, like a five year old, through forests, out windows, off roofs, down alleys, with no sense of danger or patience, who built to give a beating more men would never walk away from, without remembering to blink or consider his safety then either. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Extempore**   _(adverb, adjective)_  
>  ex·tem·po·re [ik-stem-puh-ree]
>> 
>> **adverb**  
>  1\. on the spur of the moment; without premeditation or preparation; offhand:  _Questions were asked extempore from the floor._  
>  2\. without notes: to speak extempore.  
> 3\. ( _of musical performance_ ) by improvisation.
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  4\. extemporaneous; impromptu.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 4\. See extemporaneous.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1545–55; < Latin: literally, out of the time, at the moment, equivalent to ex out of (see ex-1 ) + tempore the time (ablative singular of tempus )
> 
> ~*~
> 
> And number 50! I'm halfway there now! (Still playing catch-up with old prompts. Hopefully I'll be up to date sometime soonish.)


End file.
